The Hunters
by ElisanTheHunter
Summary: Esta historia fue creada por mi mismo así que no digan nada y apoyen si les gusto si hay historias paracidas no se nada
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se tratara en un mundo donde el ser cazador y crear un grupo cazador es lo mas común pero la ley no lo quiere aunque solo hagan trabajos esta historia esta hecha a base de un año 2210 creado por mi ahora comencemos

Capitulo 1: Cazador

?: Déjenme

Dice un joven de chaqueta marrón camisa roja pantalón azul además blanco y rubio

Policía: deténgase cazador por favor deténgase

Joven: Nunca nunca ME DETENDRE ANTE UNOS BASTARDOS

Voz misteriosa: Akiru eres tú

Akiru: eh? Espera¡ es Elisan mi viejo amigo

Dice el joven que ahora conoceremos como Akiru a la voz misteriosa que ahora será Elisan nuestro protagonista de chaqueta gris con adornos dorados y atrás de la chaqueta el signo de un lobo pantalón gris y zapatos grises blanco y pelo gris pero camisa negra con dos espadas envainadas y una pistola multichip (chips que se usan para mejorar los disparos o agregarles elementos)

Elisan: Akiru agarra mi mano

Akiru: Para que?

Elisan: Ya lo veras

Dice Elisan agarrando a Akiru y desenvaina sus espadas

Elisan: light blade y dark blade utilisaremos el Wolf Call (Wolf call invoca dos lobos gigantes del elemento indicado)

Elisan: Wolf Call light and dark

Al decirlo aparecen dos lobos gigantes de luz y oscuridad que son destruidos pero Elisan y Akiru son tomados por una chica

Elisan: Daniela justo a tiempo

Daniela: jeje se ríe de forma alegre pues claro esta operación no podía fallar

Mientras Daniela dice eso un chico sale de la nada y dice a Elisan y Akiru: hola chicos

Elisan y Akiru: shojiru amigo que haces con los policías

Shojiru: soy su líder

Elisan y Akiru sorprendidos son llevados a la base de Elisan por Daniela

En la base Elisan le dice a Akiru y Daniela

Elisan: formemos un grupo hunter y se llamara The Wolf

Daniela y Akiru: porque?

Elisan para hacer ver la luz a Shojiru

Daniela y Akiru aceptan asi comienza la aventura de nuestro protagonistas y sus compañeros para ser los Numero Uno y Vencer a la Policía

Fin capitulo 1

PORFAVOR SI LES GUSTO DENLE APOYO SI LO HACEN HABRA CAPITULOS ALGUN QUE OTRO DIA DEPENDE DEL APOYO


	2. Capitulom 2

Capitulo 2: Creación de The Wolfs

Anteriormente en The Hunters atacan a Akiru Elisan lo salva y desc ubren la verdad luego deciden crear un grupo hunter

Elisan dice en la base al siguiente día: Vamos a crear el grupo Hunter pero quedaremos en el lugar 9654 ¿de acuerdo? Pregunta a Akiru y Daniela

Akiru: de acuerdo hazlo

Daniela: pero quien será el líder y como se llamara

Elisan: Se llamara The Wolfs y yo seré el líder

Akiru y Daniela el nombre esta bien, pero por que serás el líder" dicen sorprendidos y enojados

Elisan: yo di la idea de crearlo

Después de una discusión Elisan queda como el líder

Elisan: bueno abra 500 personas y serán 500 casas y comida para 10 años

Akiru y Daniela: QUEEEE 500 PERSONAS Y SOLO 500 CASA Y COMIDA PARA 10 AÑOS" dicen sorprendidos

Elisan:digo 501 casa con la base principal y los grupos grandes tienen casi el millón de personas desde el grupo 1 se distribuyen las personas y tiene como 1 millardo de personas edificios gigantes y mas del millón de soldados

Daniela y Akiru: Y-Y NOS ENFRENTAREMOS A ESO?¡"dicen sorprendidos de nuevo

Elisan:si

Danielay Akiru acceden después de pulsar el botón son transportados a un lugar a 100 Km de su base en un desierto y aparece la ciudad 500 personas 250 de ellas soldados y comida ya sea ganado o cultivos para 10 años y mas

Elisan, AkiruyDaniela; WOWWW"dicen sorprendidos y Elisan dice: primer trabajo (en este mundo los Hunters hacen trabajos para la gente normal y esa gente les da dinero y otras cosas así es la vida en este mundo)

Daniela: como es?

Akiru: y quien va? (en este mundo los trabajos se dividen en Grupos del 5 mil para Arriba 100 personas van, Grupos del 4999 para abajo hasta el mil 200, Grupos del mil para abajo hasta el 1 cuantas sean)

Elisan: cazar 5 giga toros (giga se refiere a toros gigantes y muy poderosos) y van 50 soldados y nosotros tres

Al llegar a la zona del trabajo el que mando el trabajo dice: les pago los 10 mil surios antes (surios dinero) Porque este trabajo lo intentaron los numero 2700 y 199 y fallaron

Después de decir eso Elisan ve a los Giga Toros

Elisan. Giga Light Wolf IImpact

Al decir eso sus espadas adoptan un filo impresionante y además un brillo como el del sol al agitar Elisan libera dos luces parecidas a las de 2 lobos que traspasan a los Giga Toros

El que mando el trabajo Y Akiru: Q-QUE ACABA D-DE S-S-SUCE-DER" Dicen sorprendidos

Daniela: uno de los ataques de Elisan

Elisan: Aquí están los Giga Toros

El señor dice: quédate 2 ya que siguen vivos y además los haciendo al número 1999 dbido a que los otros no lo lograron y yo soy uno de los creadores del programa Hunters

Elisan y los demás YUjuuu "El señor dice: Ademas me llamo Minorey y me iré con ustedes aumentando su población a 100 mil 110 mil hogares y edificios y además comida para 150 años

Elisan y los demás dicen sorprendidos: Tantas cosas? Porque?

Minorey: Porque son la nueva esperanza de los Cazadores debido a que no hacen trampa

Luego de eso vuelven y todo lo dicho se hace realidad además reciben un regalo para Elisan

Elisan: que es?" abre el regalo y para su sorpresa eran los chips para la pistola y eran todos los tipos

Elisan: en la caja dice:" Es un regalo de Mi parte viejo amigo es para ayudarte en tu aventura"

Luego de eso se van a dormir

FIN EPISODIO 2


	3. Lucha por Puestos

Anteriormente Elisan y los demás habían hecho su primer trabajo ademas primer trabajo como equipo exitoso aunque Elisan y sus monstruosos poderes hicieron todo aumentandolos de lugar del último al 2600

Elisan: buenos días

Daniela, Akiru y Minorey: Buenos días Jefe

Elisan: oigan saben que podemos hacer hoy?

Daniela: Ni idea

Akiru: Lo mismo digo

Minorey: Atacar otros grupos para aumentar de lugar

Elisan: Minorey como lo hacemos?

Minorey: Buscar donde se encuentran y puf atacar y derrotar así serán nuestros subordinados y aumentaremos de puesto

Elisan y Daniela: Vamos a hacerlo

Akiru: y si perdemos que pasa Minorey?

Minorey: lo mismo pero nosotros seremos sus subordinados

Elisan y Daniela: ya se ataquemos al grupo 2000 que esta a 200 km de nosotros a la derecha

Akiru y Minorey: Como lo saben?¡" dicen sorprendidos

Elisan y Daniela: Espías nos dijeron

Akiru y Minorey: pues a pensar una estrategia y atacar

Luego de 4 Horas pensando una estrategia: No conseguimos nada

Elisan: Pongamos a 100 y Akiru soldados defendiendo al frente y los demás atrás preparados para atacar después estaremos Daniela y yo Daniela me ayudara a entrar a su base y yo me encargo de detenerlos mientras Minorey envía mas soldados ¿Les parece?

Todos: SI¡

Después de prepararse y caminar durante 2 horas llegaron

Elisan: Fue rápido

Daniela: ahí est-

Al ver al grupo Hunter: Down in the Dark dicen sorprendidos: N-N-NUESTROS ESP-ESPI-ESPIASSSSS¡

?: jajajajajajajaj tratando de atacarnos The Wolfs " dice un hombre de pelo largo negro camisa pegada al cuerpo negra y unos pantalones negros

Elisan: quien eres?

Miuro Sakushi: me llamo Miuro Sakushi Lider de Down in the Dark

Elisan: Ahora sera mas facil" al decir esto Elisan comienza el ataque

Miuro: QUE?¡ NOS ATACA

despues de decir eso Akiru saca una barrera de Hierro del piso y ademas usa una técnica

Akiru: Vamos DESTRUYE LOS Water warrior

Al usarla crea un gran guerrero de agua que noquea a todos los soldados de Down in the Dark

Daniela: Magic of creations: Magma sea esta técnica crea un gran océano de agua dejando a su líder herido

Elisan: golpe final Wolf of the Blood lansa sus espadas las cuales se transforman en un lobo de sangre atravesando y dejando noqueado a Miuro

Elissan agitado: L-L-Lo logr-" antes de terminar queda noqueado por usar mucha sangre ya que su técnica usa un 95% de su sangre pero al terminar regresa pero necesita descansar durante 1 día

Al siguiente dia : Elisan: que paso? Daniela, Akiru y Minorey: Despertaste

Miuro: Hola nuevo jefe del grupo numero 2000 ahora ahí 500 mil personas 600 mil casas y comida para 20 años

Elisan: Guau y lo hicimos rapi_" antes de terminar Elisan ve que en su cuerpo aparecen unas marcas Daniela le pregunta preocupada: Que son esas marcas? Elisan responde: Esas son las marcas que aparecen si el poder del lobo te acepta pues esta es la tercera vez que uso ese ataque y sobreviví al 95% menos de sangre digo sobreviví pues regreso

Daniela le da una cachetada y le dice preocupada: Idiota pudiste morir

Luego de eso todos van a descansar Capitulo 3 FIN


End file.
